This invention relates generally to footgear such as shoes of various kinds. More specifically it relates to a heel construction for being incorporated in the building of a shoe, and is an improvement over the existing art in this field.
It is well known that comfort in footwear is a prime concern to most persons and is of special importance to persons who must wear them for long hours or while under strenuous physical activity such as mail carriers, restaurant waiters or athletes such as runners or walkers. Such persons are well aware that their purchase of shoes must be done with careful selection in order to obtain a best for them. However, a careful study of heel design in shoes presently available, shows but little differences there between in construction, and it is not surprising that many of these people still keep hunting for a more ideally comfortable shoe than they now wear. It is believed that there is a need for a substantial change in shoe heel design so that there is a marked improvement in shoe comfort.